1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to optics and more specifically is directed to a bench for mounting optics in a laser system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Benches for lasers traditionally comprise a bench base to which a number of separate component-holding supports are attached. For example, a common design for such a bench includes a bench base with a number of threaded holes set therein in a regular pattern. Threaded supports for holding optical components may be inserted into the threaded holes in the base, and the optical components may, in turn, be mounted onto the supports.
Such existing designs for optical benches have several shortcomings. They require a number of pieces to form the component-supporting structure. Further, the threaded connections between the component supports and the base may become loose over time, decreasing the accuracy of component placement. Also, a regular hole pattern may not coincide with the ideal mounting location of a component within the laser. In addition, if components are moved for experimentation or replacement, it is important to remember where on the base the component support was located if future setups are to replicate the original setup of the system. In general, the number of mounting components such as posts and fasteners in known optical bench systems increases the complexity and difficulty of using optical benches. There is a need for an optical bench that maintains the stability of component placement and ease of use over time while simultaneously allowing for flexibility in the setup of optical systems. The present invention is directed to such a system.